


My Little Vampire

by Aintrio



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian is a vampire, Living Together, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aintrio/pseuds/Aintrio
Summary: 提姆在路边捡到一只名叫达米安的小小吸血鬼。





	

**#1**

提姆把达米安捡回去的那天是圣诞节。

他在哥谭阴暗的小巷里发现了这个看起来可怜兮兮的小家伙。

‘逃家的落魄少爷’——这是提姆的第一念头。毕竟，生活在哥谭的每个人都知道布鲁斯·韦恩的亲儿子长什么样，他和他父亲几乎一样出名。

“你还好吗？”提姆蹲下身，和窝在墙边的男孩处在同一高度，他试图伸出手时注意到了男孩瑟缩的小动作，于是他立刻收了回去，语气也尽他所能地温和，“要不要我帮你联系家人？”

男孩盯着他看了好一会儿，摇了摇头。

就在提姆以为对方不会继续理睬他时，男孩突然一言不发地伸手拽住了他的围巾，用力一扯就拉近了两人间的距离。

然后他的小脑袋凑过去，在提姆看不见的地方悄悄地探出了尖尖的小白牙，轻轻磨蹭他的脖子，似乎下一秒那尖利的东西就会咬进提姆的血管。

但显然某人误解了他的意思。

可怜的小家伙，他一定是想要个温暖的拥抱吧——这样想着的提姆无比心疼的搂住了男孩，紧紧地用身体包裹他。提姆的手掌覆上他的头发，轻柔的安抚着——天哪，这孩子浑身冰冷，他一定是冻坏了。

“唔……”达米安觉得自己差点窒息，尽管他并不像常人那样需要呼吸。他挣扎着试图逃离对方过于热情的拥抱，但饿了这么久他还真拿不出什么力气，好在提姆很快放了手。

“先跟我回去吧，小家伙。”不能让他一个人流落街头，至少得替他联系警察。

达米安的视线仍旧停留在对方的脖子上，他才不关心提姆那张嘴里冒出了什么话，眼中只有那一截美好的颈项。

几乎是下意识的，他“嗯”了一声。

就是这样，善良的年轻人提姆捡了只小小吸血鬼回家，只是在当时，他还什么都不知道。

 

 

 

**#2**

提姆一路牵着达米安的小手回到公寓，时间已经是晚上20:32。他进门脱下围巾和大衣随手往沙发上一扔，抖了抖头发上沾着的细碎雪片，然后转过来对男孩笑了笑。

“家里有点乱，你随意坐吧。”

有点……乱？

达米安觉得他有必要在字典上查一下‘有点’这个词的定义。客厅里四处可见的披萨外卖盒，还有散落满地的脏衣服和报纸杂志。他偷偷瞄了一眼厨房，先不说堆成小山状躺在水池里睡觉的油腻餐具，光是微波炉上挂着的半片披萨就足以让他震惊，一个正常的人类是怎么在这样的垃圾堆中生存的？

呃啊，客厅架子上的小鱼缸都脏的令人发指，天哪，这家伙一定没有清洗过鱼缸。

“这条金鱼死了吗……”达米安探头看去，皱着眉伸手戳了戳那条小金鱼，嗯，果然毫无反应。

提姆愣了一下也凑过来看，“哦，可怜的泡泡，我忘记喂食了。”

也许那不是它唯一的死因，达米安默默地想。

“你会把它冲进下水道吗？”

“呃，不——”提姆迟疑的答道，在天真无辜的小孩子面前他怎么能这么做呢，“我，呃，明天再为它办场葬礼。”这话连他自己都不信。

达米安抛了个鄙视的白眼表示‘随你怎么说吧’。

 

 

 

**#3**

提姆立刻联系了哥谭警局。

起初对方并不愿在下着大雪的圣诞节晚上特意跑来处理走失儿童的事件，但一提到韦恩的名字，对方就立刻改了态度，并且表示会尽快前来处理。提姆在说完了地址和相关信息后挂上了电话。

“我没有走失，”达米安的声音突然在他身后响起时把他吓了一跳，男孩看起来有些生气，尽管他的脸色并没有任何变化，“而且我也不是‘儿童’。”

提姆看着对方倔强的蓝眼睛，颇为无奈地叹了口气，半蹲下拍了拍男孩的肩膀，“但你总得回家，你的家人会担心的。”

“不，我不回去。”达米安拍开他的手，扭过头不去看他，但没坚持几秒他就忍不住把头转了回来，却不小心撞上了对方探究的视线，为了掩饰短暂的惊慌，他提高声音道，“我才不要回那种地方！”说完他就跑开了。

“……”提姆忍不住皱了皱眉，总觉得这小家伙在隐瞒什么。

尽管达米安表现的百般不情愿，但最终，他还是在哥谭警局派人来接的时候坐上了回去的车，而提姆也终于松了口气，呼，他们的交集应该到此为止了吧。

 

 

 

**#4**

半夜两点。

提姆突然感觉有什么湿湿凉凉的东西在蹭自己的脖子，半梦半醒间，他半睁开一只眼。然后，借着微弱的月光，他看见了一颗埋在他颈间的小脑袋……“啊！”接着他被吓得摔下了床。

“你刚才尖叫的就像个小女生，德雷克。”床上传来某个稚嫩而似曾相识的嗓音，带着满满的嘲讽。

提姆揉了揉刚才撞疼的后脑勺，不敢置信的看向某个正坐在他床上的小家伙，虽然在微弱的光线下他只能看见模糊的轮廓，但是那无疑是几个小时前被带走的达米安。

“你……为什么你会在这里？”提姆得承认，这事他可完全没料到，先不说这小家伙是怎么撬开他家门锁的，重点是，他到底有什么理由要回来，还是在这种大半夜？

“我担心你会想我，德雷克，”男孩带笑的声音在寂静的夜晚听来颇为诡异，“所以我决定在这里住上一段时间。”

提姆现在有点懵，他下意识地摸了摸脖子，然后愣了几秒，“为什么我的脖子湿答答的……”

男孩耸耸肩，状似无意地扯了扯自己脖子上的围巾，“也许是我刚才在路上沾到的雪花蹭上去了。”啧，他是不会承认刚才他打算咬下去的。

提姆困倦的打了个哈欠，也懒得再追究，他重新爬上床，“那就睡吧，晚安，小家伙。”

“不许叫我小——”达米安所有的反驳和抗议都被对方突如其来的拥抱完全吞没，见鬼的德雷克抱这么紧干什么。

“你好冷，达米安……”提姆闭着眼微皱起眉，嘴里轻声嘟囔了一句。

男孩对着天花板翻了个白眼，啧，好吧，先睡觉。

反正——以后有的是机会。


End file.
